My Darkest Days
My Darkest Days is a Canadian post-grunge band based in Toronto, consisting of lead singer Matt Walst, Doug Oliver, Brendan McMillan, and Sal Coz Costa. They were discovered by Chad Kroeger of Nickelback, who signed them up for his production company, 604 Records."Porn Star Dancing", Island Def Jam, June 2, 2010, accessed July 9, 2010. In June 2010, the band went on tour with Sick Puppies, Janus, and It's Alive,Okarmus, Matt. "Sick Puppies bring unique sound to Capital City", Montgomery Advertiser, July 8, 2010. and shot a video in Las Vegas to support their first single, "Porn Star Dancing," released on June 21.Bergen, Werner. "My Darkest Days at Red Dog for two shows", The Peterborough Examiner, June 24, 2010. *For the release date of the single, see "Porn Star Dancing—Single", iTunes, accessed July 9, 2010. On August 4 the video was 67th on the iTunes list of 100 most-downloaded videos worldwide, and the single was its fourth most downloaded rock song in Canada.For the video list, see "iTunes charts", and for the song list, see "iTunes Store Top 10 Rock Songs", apple.com, accessed July 14, 2010. Kroeger appears in the "Porn Star Dancing" video, as does American rapper Ludacris and guitarist Zakk Wylde.Bergen, Werner. "My Darkest Days at Red Dog for two shows", The Peterborough Examiner, June 24, 2010. History The band was founded by Walst, who was born in Norwood, Ontario, and whose older brother Brad Walst is the bassist for Three Days Grace. Instead of playing in his brother's band, Matt decided to form one of his own with his friends Brendan McMillan on bass guitar and Doug Oliver on drums and Paulo Neta on lead guitar. In 2009, a friend introduced him to Toronto-based singer-guitarist Sal Coz Costa, who later became the band's guitarist, replacing Paulo Neta who became the guitarist for Thornley. My Darkest Days has opened for many well known bands, including Three Days Grace, Default, Theory of a Deadman, Papa Roach and Hinder. Youseph, Ramon. "My Darkest Days—Pornstar Dancing Single Review", Rock Music, suite101.com, June 23, 2010, accessed July 9, 2010. When Chad Kroeger heard My Darkest Days, he was so impressed he immediately signed them up. The first song they wrote after signing was "Porn Star Dancing," which became their first single. Kroeger decided he wanted to be featured on it, along with a friend of his, Zakk Wylde, frontman/guitarist for Black Label Society and a former guitarist for Ozzy Osbourne. Kroeger and Wylde both appear in the video, which was filmed at the Hard Rock Las Vegas Vanity nightclub. There is also a remix of the single featuring rapper Ludacris.Zakk Wilde Featured in My Darkest Days Video", Blabbermouth.net, June 21, 2010, accessed July 9, 2010. On their official Facebook page they announced their new debut self-titled album was released on September 21, 2010. Discography Albums Track listing Standard edition # "Move Your Body" – 3:13 # "Porn Star Dancing" (feat. Zakk Wylde & Chad Kroeger) – 3:19 # "Every Lie" – 2:56 # "Like Nobody Else" – 3:41 # "World Belongs To Me" – 3:42 # "Save Me" – 3:41 # "Set It On Fire" – 3:27 # "Come Undone" (feat. Jessie James) (Duran Duran cover) – 4:08 # "Can't Forget You" – 3:53 # "Goodbye" – 3:59 # "Porn Star Dancing" (feat. Ludacris) – 3:25 iTunes edition # "Fucked Up Situation" – 3:38 Best Buy Exclusive # "Without You" – 4:22 # "Still Worth Fighting For" – 3:16 Singles References Further reading *"Strange Days', Pollstar, accessed July 9, 2010. External links * *My Darkest Days website Category:Canadian alternative rock groups Category:Musical groups from Peterborough, Ontario Category:Musical groups established in 2005 Category:2000s music groups de:My Darkest Days